


Ojciec

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [11]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Ostatnio coraz trudniej było im się dogadać.
Series: BrzyDrabble [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Kudos: 1





	Ojciec

**Ojciec**

Ostatnio coraz trudniej było im się dogadać. Potrafili pokłócić się o jakiś drobiazg, a potem godzinami się do siebie nie odzywać. I to zawsze on, ojciec, musiał pierwszy wyciągać rękę do zgody. Dzisiaj jednak sprawa była poważniejsza, bo syn zrobił coś, co przelało czarę goryczy. W złości obaj powiedzieli sobie o kilka słów za dużo. W efekcie syn spakował swoje rzeczy i odszedł w siną dal, zadając ojcu cios w serce. Uczucie słusznego gniewu szybko ustąpiło miejsca smutkowi oraz niepokojowi o to, co będzie dalej.   
_Jakże ja mam do niego trafić? Wojtuś, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?_ , lamentował Pshemko.


End file.
